Question: Suppose the area of a circle is ${36\pi}$. What is its radius?
Explanation: ${K = 36\pi}$ ${r = 6}$ We know $K = \pi r^2$, so $r = \sqrt{K / \pi} = \sqrt{{36\pi} / \pi} = {6}$.